


Underneath the Mistletoe

by VividDayDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Clexa, Clexmas19, F/F, Galleries, Holiday, HolyClexmas19, Mistletoe, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Clarke and Lexa, both employed at the same art gallery, attends their organization's holiday party.  With the event in full swing, Clarke takes Lexa on a tour of their newest installation, finding excuses to kiss Lexa along the way.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Holy Clexmas 2019](https://clexmas19.tumblr.com/post/189485244508/holy-clexmas)
>   * Relationship: Clexa
>   * Prompt: Under The Mistletoe
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Note** :  
> Hey guys! This is my first ever Clexa fic. I'm crazy nervous about it, so, please be gentle! I hope you like it. 😊
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this fic to the one person that made Clexa come alive for me, making this an OTP that wormed its way into my heart forever. Thank you.
> 
> (Photo Header is mine. The Lexa image manip used (with notice) is courtesy of [i-shipships.tumblr.com](https://i-shipships.tumblr.com/).)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! @DreamsEscapeUs](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/)
> 
>   
> 

  


  


Employees and artists alike were gathered together at the Becca Franco Gallery for their yearly holiday party. It had been moderately decorated with a mixture of celebratory elements from varying cultures to allow for proper representation. In addition, there was a scattering of evergreen arrangements hung throughout, courtesy of this year's head of the holiday committee, Clarke Griffin. However, the main focus was left to highlight the resident artists' work that were displayed all about, with each portraying the meaning of the holiday spirit, as interpreted by the creators themselves. The holiday theme proved to be a wonderful idea. By capitalizing on the holiday, they were able to garner the artist's interest in creating set pieces which celebrated the season and what it meant to them, while also allowing their work to be used in the gallery as purchasable art for a charity event—it was then decided that the proceedings would go to benefit the local orphanage.

  


"Lex!" Clarke shouted excitedly as she saw her girlfriend walk into the space. "You made it!"

"Of course I made it. A, I told you I would, and B, I work here too. Remember?"

"Oh, I know, I know. I just...I dunno, I'm just happy to see you. Sue me," she smiled, giving Lexa that adorable look that she couldn't help but fall for. Inching close, Clarke reached for Lexa's wrists, then leaned in and placed a swift kiss on her lips. 

"Clarke," Lexa responded, slightly breathless once their lips parted; the public greeting was quite uncharacteristic, so she quickly scanned the room. "What—"

"Mistletoe," she responded. Her eyes flicked upwards, as Lexa's did the same.

"At the entryway?"

"Keeps traffic flowing," Clarke answered with a smirk. "You're either in or you're out."

"And the ones that linger?"

"Forced to kiss and put on a show."

"Adequate threat..."

"Mhmm... It's been working. Octavia and Lincoln were the first to find that out the hard way."

"You didn't..."

"Oh, I did. I announced it too."

  


Lexa's mouth dropped open.

  


"Oh stop. Everyone knows they're seeing each other anyway. It just forced them... out."

"That's... pretty harsh, Clarke."

  


Clarke chuckled.

  


"It wasn't so bad. O threw me a glare, but Lincoln was more than happy to oblige, and when he did, well, let's just say Ms. 'not-so-happy-pants', had quickly forgotten. After that, peole clapped for them, they blushed, and now everyone knew that if they didn't want the same treatment, well... don't block the entryway. Anyway, come on," she said as she took hold of Lexa's hand and pulled her further into the space.

  


The blonde guided Lexa through their crowd of colleagues until they reached one particular corner of the gallery. There, hung on the wall was a beautiful painting of a wintery landscape. A lone log cabin stood on the right, covered with a thick layer of snow, from the peak of the rooftop, to the surface of the chimney, to the edges along the windows, the porch, and anything that stood to face against the natural elements. Surrounding the cabin were a number of evergreens and a few barren trees, frozen with iced branches, icicles and snow, with the ground, all white and disturbed by shuffled footsteps. A narrow stream cut through the front of the landscape, as flurries fell across the scene, providing it with a kind of softness; a serenity, and a familiar escape.

  


"The cabin in the mountains...," Lexa said, recognizing it right away.

"You remember..."

  


Lexa turned to face Clarke, the corners of her lips lifting slightly as she cast her eyes downwards for a second, in shyness, before gathering the courage to stare at girlfriend once more.

  


"How could I forget. It was the very first time we kissed..."

  


The admission couldn't have made Clarke happier. She stepped forward and pinched along the edges of Lexa's black suit jacket to capture the fabric between her thumb and fingers. She then tugged slightly, forcing them to close their distance.

  


"The holidays remind me of how lucky I am to have you to share it with," Clarke added. Her tone was meant to be sentimental, but there was a tinge of mischievousness that came through in that low voice of hers.

  


"Clarke, we're at a public event. With our colleagues," Lexa chastised. Her tone was not angered however, merely hesitant and wary.

"Mmmm...," Clarke hummed as she inched her face closer to Lexa's, her eyes fixated on plump lips. "A, everyone knows we're dating, and B, I figured you'd be shy..."

  


And before Lexa could say another word, she was hypnotized by Clarke's essence pressed up against her: her tight grasp on her jacket, her warm breath across her lips, and the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Before she knew it, Clarke had captured her lips once more, and this time her hands instinctively slipped out to catch the blonde's hips to anchor herself, as she fell under her spell. Clearly, Lexa didn't mind all that much. When they parted, adoring smiles were exchanged as vivid blues locked onto bright greens.

  


"I took the liberty of providing ample excuses," Clarke smirked as she pointed upwards with her index finger. Lexa looked up to find another one of those hallmark cluster of leaves and berries. And after Clarke's admission, Lexa took a glance around the room, inspecting it closely as she found more of those infamous holiday trademarks littered in various areas.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"To get you to come out of your shell about it? Damn right I would," she winked.

  


Lexa just shook her head and smiled.

  


"I guess there's no point in hiding now."

"You mean that?" Clarke asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Why am I suddenly getting the feeling I'm going to regret saying that?"

  


Clarke immediately grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her towards the back of the exhibit. Managing their way through the crowds once more, they came upon the largest area of the gallery, a single dark room, whose lighting came from the main centerpiece. A cluster of human sized, abstract shaped snowflakes made of large acrylic sheets, were lit by embedded LEDs. The surrounding area displayed a lightshow of delicately falling snow, projecting all around. It was an artists' rendition of a winter wonderland, crafted by the combined effort of all the resident artists. Lexa was in awe. It was the first time she's seen the display.

Her eyes fell onto the large sculptural pieces in the center of the room. Its bright lights were captivating as it flowed through its clear, skeletal structure. Eventually, she woke from her daze and looked about the room, finding others lost in the feeling of the immersive display. She then turned and found Clarke, who continued to hold her hand. Fingers entwined, the connection, with its warm and tender care, attached her to the woman she loved, and it nearly made her choke as she allowed herself to be enveloped by the sentiment. Clarke saw the glimmering of misty eyes and knew then of the affect it had on Lexa. It echoed inside her as well.

In a united front, they both turned towards each other, stepping close into the other's space. Lexa's free hand came up to cup Clarke's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. They shared a single moment where their eyes found each other once again and adoring smiles tugged at the corners of their lips. Clarke chuckled softly, before her free hand reached up to grasp at Lexa's collar, urging her forward. Lexa's tongue poked out slightly between her lips, licking its edges as she gave into Clarke's silent request. Their faces fell forward, meeting at the supple press of lips. Eyes shut, Lexa swore she had inadvertently held her breath at the feel of her Clarke's soft and delicate flesh sliding across her mouth. She kept still, caught up in it, allowing herself to absorb everything she was feeling then. When they were intimate like this, Clarke had two modes: rough or delicate. This time, it was delicate. So much so, that the tenderness reached her heart, having her to hold back from being too emotional, for she knew how lucky she was to have Clarke in her life too.

They only stopped when Lexa felt a smile, not her own, form between their lips.

  


"That went so much better than I had planned," Clark said as she shifted her arms to wrap them around Lexa's neck.

"What you planned?"

"Dummy. Look up," she grinned.

  


In doing so, Lexa's eyes went wide. The entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe. It was beautiful. An entire garden dedicated to it, accented in warm, dim lighting, with ample green leaves and white berries throughout, hung above them, somehow complementing the stark white of 'snow' that fell across the entire room.

  


"Clarke, that is—You decorated the entire ceiling with mistletoe?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure everyone had a reason to kiss if they needed that extra little push," she confessed. "Guess I didn't need it with you after all."

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"Am I?" Clarke teased, moving in closer as she kissed Lexa once more.

"Mmmm... too much, but never enough," Lexa smiled before leaning in to capture Clarke's lips again. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too."

  



End file.
